Angry and Fear
by akuroaizawa
Summary: Sakura kecewa akan semua. Dia bingung, dosanya apa hingga dia mengalami cobaan seperti ini? Akankah dia akan mendapat cobaan terus? Bagaimana akhirnya? Apakah dia akan bahagia? Ataukah malah sedih? Stay tune... Warning : OOC, Abal, Typos. Naruto x Sakura. Berchapter hoho'-'


Ogenki de suka minna? :D

Yosh, dalam kesempatan yang tidak berbahagia ini/? Saya persembahkan FF ber-chapter pertama saya hoho'-')/

Awalnya ini ff gak pernah terlintas dibenak saya /eaa/ tapi karena mendapat ide setelah kebawa emosi'-' jadinya muncul deh ff ini XD

Warning : OOC. Abal. Typos. Jelek. Pokoknya aneh. Ga banget. Kerusakan mata ditanggung sendiri/?

Oh iya, Cerita dari sudut pandang orang ketiga /bukan selingkuhan lo/slap.

Don't judge fiction by the writer/?

Happy reading!

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat. Dia membawa sebuah bundelan kertas dan beberapa plester. Sakura berjalan menuju ruang hokage sambil terengah. Keringat menetes dipelipisnya.

Setelah sampai sakura mengetuk pintu ruang kebesaran hokage sambil harap-harap cemas. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana agar tugas ini sampai ditangan nona Tsunade.

Kemudian pintu terbuka. Sakura melempar senyum –terpaksa. Saat dia membuka mata, dia kecewa. Ternyata yang dilihatnya bukanlah nona hokage, melainkan Shizune.

"ada perlu apa sakura-chan?", Tanya shizune sopan.

"bukannya shizune-chan sudah tau aku kesini untuk apa?", jawab sakura dengan nada agak sebal mendengar basa-basi dari shizune.

"err.. maaf sakura-chan, nona tsunade sedang ada tugas"

"ha? Maksudmu?"

"nona tsunade sedang ada tugas diluar…"

"baiklah biar aku menyusulnya"

"tugas diluar desa, sakura-chan..", timpal shizune agak gugup. Dia tau sakura sangat kecewa.

"kenapa shizune tak bilang jika tsunade hari ini tidak ada? BAKA!". Sakura melempar barang yang tadi dia pegang, kemudian dia berlari dan terisak. Shizune berusaha mengejar tapi sakura cepat pergi.

"mungkin sakura lagi PMS. Biarlah" kata Shizune pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura duduk di taman. Berada diatas ayunan. Hembusan angin membawa tetesan tangis sakura ke belakang, dan bukan menetes. Tiba-tiba muncul manusia berambut kuning khas mendekatinya.

"kenapa sakura-chan?" Tanya dia. Naruto.

Sakura menyeka air matanya. "tidak ada apa-apa"

"tak biasanya kau begitu"

"tau apa kau tentang aku"

"sudahlah. Aku mengerti kau sedang ada masalah" naruto kemudian duduk di ayunan, sebelah sakura.

"lalu kau mau apa?"

"tentu membuatmu bahagia lagi! Membawa mu melupakan masalahmu!"

Sakura menoleh. Dia menatap pria berambut kuning itu lekat-lekat. "tak perlu"

"tuh kan kamu habis nangis!"

"tidak kok!"jawab sakura sambil menyeka matanya.

"Kalau tidak mengapa kamu menyeka matamu?"

Sakura terdiam. Kadang pria konyol ini memang mebuatnya mati kutu.

"Jam 7 di ichiraku. Kutunggu kehadiranmu. Jaa sakura-chan, jangan bersedih lagi!" ujar naruto sambil mencubit pipi sakura. Kemudian dia meninggalkan sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum, dalam hati.

Sakura berjalan dengan penuh harap menuju ichiraku. Dia berharap malam ini bisa senang dan sejenak melupakan kekesalannya tadi. Sakura melengok masuk ke ichiraku. Disana belum ada sosok berambut kuning khas yang mengundangnya tadi. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 lebih.

"err, maaf apakah naruto tadi sudah berada disini?", Tanya sakura pada penjual ramen.

"tidak. Apa sudah membuat janji?"

"em, sudah."jawab sakura ragu.

"oh, tunggulah saja nak sakura. Biasanya anak konyol itu memang suka telat"

"so-souka"

Sakura sudah menunggu 30 menit tapi naruto tak datang. Tiba-tiba sakura merasa bodoh bahwa dia akan diajak makan oleh orang yang bahkan pernah sakura khianati. Sakura _flashback_ disaat dia menolak naruto hanya untuk seorang ninja s-rank keren yang banyak sekali fansnya. _Mungkin aku bodoh, ah tidak aku memang bodoh_ -kata sakura dalam hatinya.

"baiklah paman, aku mau pulang dulu ya" kata sakura pada penjual ramen.

"apakah kau tidak ingin mencoba ramen kami? Masih hangat! Dan juga minuman….."

Belum selesai berbicara, sakura sudah menyela, "maaf, aku harus segera pulang"

Sakura berjalan keluar ichiraku. Dia manatap langit sambil bergumam sendiri, _mala__m__ ini indah, tapi tak seindah perasaanku_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya, ceritanya gak seru ya? Hope you like deh^^

Tapi tenang'-')7 saya jamin chapter berikutnya bisa lebih menghibur, karena saya memang mendesain ff ini menggangtung agar kalian mau membaca yang berikutnya/? /slap

Oke baaay minaaaaa~

RnR? Fav ye? Makasihhh.

_**Saran dan kritik minna sangat bermanpaat bagi amatir kek gue. Salam per ff-an/? /boofht**_


End file.
